solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
The Empire of Ulyssa
Government Institutions 'Premise of Forums' Theoretically, all decisions of the realm are made by the Emperor and whomever the Emperor may appoint to make decisions- Praetors, army generals, heads of various government offices. Forums are assemblies through which invited citizens may petition laws and voice concerns or opinions. The primary duty of a forum is to advise those who lead. There are six government-sponsored forums- the Imperial Forum and the Greater Forums. Generally forums are open to the public to listen (if not speak), but exceptions such as "closed-door" forum meetings and the Greater of Sies Forum do not allow public entry. 'Imperial Forum' The "Imperial Forum", one forum which oscillates in number but averages two hundred speaking members, is held before the Emperor and on-hand appointed officials in the capital of Rhold. The composition of the Imperial Forum changes on a daily basis. The Elector selects who is able to speak and manages the debates and conversation. Those most often selected include exceptional orators, those with specific knowledge mastery pertinent to the topic at hand, or even jesters. Common citizens are also invited to speak by the Imperius Elector- either to voice their concerns or provide witness testimony. If the Imperius Elector does not fill the minimum number of seats, the seats are "per pede"- the citizen who arrives to the doors first may claim it. There are no 'permanent' or 'elected' members to the Imperial Forum, but there are individuals who the Elector invites to speak often and consistently. These individuals are known as Daramine Senators, and they have demonstrated wisdom and a mastery of oration. Praetors also appoint senators who stay on Imperial Forum permanently- an exception to Imperial Forum impermanence- who are known as Praerorian Senators. Those who are invited for humor's sake are 'jesters', and their appearance in the Imperial Forum is both a new and more frequent development. There is often conflict between the Daramine Senators and the Praetorian Senators. The conflict does not arise from political stances of beliefs, but rather it is ingrained through method of appointment and class. Daramine Senators tend to be middle class and derived from skill and knowledge garnered through study and education. Their numbers fluctuate depending on the whims of the Imperial Elector and the Emperor, but the number tends to be close to 40. Daramine Senators often assist the Elector in selecting speaking members for the Imperial Forum not among the Senators. Often, Praetorian Senators are appointed as rewards or gifts to families who support the Praetor. A unique mix of individuals are thus appointed, but most often they are less skilled but come from families of wealth and influence. There is by no means equal representation of Praetorian Senators in the Imperial Council. The Emperor's allowance of Praetorian Senators is, historically, a privilege with the intention to encourage regional involvement in the central government. Gallanon tends to have the greatest number, followed by Taurum and Barantium. Bermandy follows, and Sies has the fewest- an issue often voiced. Praetorian Senators also tend to fluctuate around forty. The reigning emperor has allowed the Imperial Forum to write legislation, carry out government policy, and wage war in a majority of their meetings to which the emperor elects not to join. The Elector sits in place of the emperor in these circumstances. The size of the Imperial Forum normally hovers at 450, but historically this peak has been as high as 576. 'Greater Forums' "Greater Forums" are the assemblies in each of the provinces of Ulyssa. The standard assembly has 50 members in each assembly. Each has its own variation. Greater Forum of Gallanon The Greater Forum of Gallanon (the Gallonese Greater Forum) is home to some of the country's greatest speeches and command of language. Gallanon, as the province which hosts the capital, features civil discourse regulated strictly by law. The Gallanon Greater Forum convenes everyday, and its Praetor is prudent in selecting qualified individuals to speak in the forum. Indeed, this task of selection is so critical that the Praetor has a staff of 12 dedicated to selecting who will speak and who will not. Assemblies of guests who watch the forum behave civilly and cordially, watching as contemplative silence. A minimum level of dress and a purchased ticket are both required for entry, though the latter is discounted for students and orators of the academy. Greater Forum of Taurum The Greater Forum of Taurum (the Taurum Greater Forum) relies as much on strength of word as strength of body. There is little political correctness or loquacious speech in its assemblies. There are no dancing around ideas. Speech is direct and bold; no messages are implied or hinted. Nonetheless, the forum commands order. The forum abides by strict, almost militaristic, procedures, and the assembled have patience and discipline. Taurum respects duels and fights in its greater forum on contentious issues. Battles to the death are permitted and show the passion and determination of each side in determining courses of action. Those who surrender in a battle to the death may be permitted to leave, at the election of the opponent, but the party who surrenders may not return to the Taurum Greater Forum. Greater Forum of Barantium The Greater Forum of Barantium (the Barantine Greater Forum) is the largest of the forums in sheer size and space. The largest recording gathering, held in Bright Dawn of 1176, consisted of 674 members who spoke. On average, however, the Greater Forum of Barantium tends to contain between 350 and 400 who may speak. Several thousands more stand to watch. Citizens from ever corner of Barantium, towns big and small, usually try to come at least once in their lifetime. And they are encouraged to do so, with designated speakers from villages bringing citizens in tow. Due to the size of this forum, the Greater Forum of Barantium is often the rowdiest. The crowd often interjects, cheers, or yells. Particularly angry members may wave corn husks during their protest or form a mob. Refusal to calm results in ejection from the forum. Also a result of the size, the forum may be broken into several parts on the first day to deal with specific issues Barantium faces. The second and third days consist of discussing the conflict and practical policies developed by the committee. The forum convenes once every season. Due to the large number of crowds attracted, the city of Demaim, which hosts the forum, holds a seasonal river festival coinciding with the forum. Greater Forum of Bermandy The Greater Forum of Bermandy (the Berman Greater Council) actually features permanent speaking members to the forum who are voted by the towns in the province. Unusually, though perhaps predictable given Elterlein's influence upon the province, there exists a confusing mix of titles among the 50 members which determine speaking priority, topics on which one may speak, and even the colors one may wear. The location of the forum shifts between two "twin" cities, Hersse and Saardremel. The last time the forum was held outside of these two cities was in 3E 1129, when the town of Vardulghem was privileged with holding the forum. The forum is held is whichever city or town of Bermandy is recognized to have achieved the greatest progress or discoveries in its workshops. Despite the fierce competition, there is surprisingly little foul play, and those caught attempting to influence the decision through subversive methods are publicly humiliated and scorned by the public. Greater Forum of Sies The Greater Forum of Sies (the Siecian Greater Council) is not so much a forum of debate so much as a gathering. Consisting of only 24 members, who tend to be influential merchants, orators, and masters of special subjects. All attending members wear deceiving clothing- masks and colorful, full-body clothing included- and mufflers in the attempt to conceal identity. Ideally, one who attends the Sies Greater Forum is never identified, as many controversial statements arise and shade, in even greater quantities than the controversy, is thrown. The attempts to conceal identity are not merely precautions. It is said in the earliest meetings of this forum, when disguises were permitted, one-third of the assembled perished within a year. The Greater Forum convenes for eight days at the beginning each year and may convene during emergency situations. Many regions, disdainfully, note that these meetings have begun to coincide with tensions between Gallanon and Sies. These forums are intense. No one who comes to the Greater Forum may leave the building in which it takes place for the eight days. The Siecian Greater Council is held in Efriescia out of tradition. Discussions arise each year on shifting the meeting grounds to Alhambara or Maleri. Many cite that the role Efriescia plays in contemporary Sies makes it outdated in hosting the forum. Indeead, both Alhamabara, the capital of Sies, and Maelri have higher populations and a more global presence in trade. However, due to intense rivalry between the families and factions of these competing cities, each side would refuse to have the forum held in the opposing city. Thus, the inability to relent keeps the forum in Efriescia. Figures Emperor Ulyssa is ruled by a single, central, emperor. The emperor, in theory, governs all of the provinces and makes large scale decisions for the entire nation. However, in modern times, the governers of each region have grown more and more independent, leading many to see the emperor, now, as a figurehead. This is coupled with the fact that several provinces have been conquered or broke away, due to the weakening, declining nature of the empire. The name of the current Emperor is Laerentius Proconinus II, whose has reigned for over 42 years. He is the eldest son of the his namesake, Laurentius Proconinus, and- controversially- a Siecian highborn woman whose father, at the time, was Praetor of Sies. His rule has been known to contribute further to regional autonomy; it is considered weak. Praetors The Praetors are second only to the emperor himself. Praetors own and govern different provinces, and are descended from the ancient rulers of these provinces. In modern times, the provinces and the Praetors that own them have become more self-sufficient. The empire itself is crumbling, with each province more and more relying only on themselves. Political Views Political views often hinge on the duality of centralization versus autonomy. Advocates of centralization, restricting the freedoms and the privileges of the provinces to bolster the power of the emperor, cite the change would lead to greater unity and a more effective military. Advocates of further autonomy state centralization would only increase provincial conflict rather than unity as well as appease the citizens within each province. Current Issues Ulyssa degrades with each century, and its citizens and leadership are mindful that they live in an age darker than their golden days of old.Numerous problems arise and remain unresolved, plaguing the nation with further troubles and tensions. Some of the major issues, as well as views, are listed here: Regional Tensions Since the introduction of limited autonomy to the provinces three centuries ago, the tensions have only dispersed from the crown of the Emperor to the provinces. Differences between the provinces, such as in languages and behaviors, have grown more profuse. A weak empirical line (and consequential increase of power among the Praetors), threats of secession, and the disproportional allocation of Praetorian Senators in the Imperial Forum have only exacerbated these issues. Deteriorating Infrastructure Previous emperors ordered the construction of terrific and widespread infrastructure for Ulyssa. Among these projects were roads that traverse between cities for trade and empirical messengers, plumbing for city waste, aqueducts for transport of water, and bathhouses for cleanliness. An era later, many of these structures have crumbled or become defunct since few exist to repair or maintain them. A few derelict structures exist as ruins as the natural flora reclaim the area. Failure of the Military The military in recent centuries has lost more battles than it has won, even against “weaker” opponents such as Peramul. Neighboring nations and empires continue to succeed in their conquests, claiming more and more territory from Ulyssa. In recognition of these failures, the military has shifted to a more internal role of maintaining law and order- a move which has resulted in restlessness among the military and social movements. Popular reasons to explain the failure of the military against other nations, as perceived by Ulyssians, are listed here: * The Eight have strengthened their enemies to challenge Ulyssa. In a similar religious argument, Ulyssians have lost the favor of the Eight’s Council for their lack of universal adherence to the days of worship and Precepts. * The reliance upon slaves, conquered enemies, has in turn produced a military to be conquered. Some advocate more Ulyssian involvement in the infantry ranks of the military to offset this. Others cite the reliance on slaves weakens the commanders who lead them. * A less popular viewpoint but one often expressed is the failure to develop new strategies and integrate new weapons and tools into the ranks. * The army lacks the size it once had due to the personal armies of the more autonomous provinces and the failure to acquire new slaves through conquest. Institution of Slavery As conquests continue to fail, the acquisition of slaves has decreased. The number of slaves imported is outweighed by the number of domestic slaves who die per annum. Consequently, Ulyssians have relied increasingly on “breeding” slaves and purchasing slaves through slave companies. Traditionally neutered upon service, the allowance of slaves in the military to procreate has created an emerging class of citizens with greater rights and specialities, if under privileged due to the static class systems. Siecian Secession Among the greatest regional conflicts, Sies displays rebellious tendencies every generation or so. These threats, varying from delays of tribute payment to escalated conflict, have placed Sies at odds with Gallanon. Regions Provinces Ulyssa is divided into five main provinces. Each province's history dates back to the ancient cultures and kingdoms they were originally, though their borders and sizes have changed drastically since then. Despite this, their cultures remain somewhat unique to eachother. Barantium The breadbasket of the empire, Barantium rests in the Valley between two rivers- the Cerullis and Rus. The lands of Barantium are noticeably poorer compared to the rest of the provinces, consisting of farmers and craftsmen. Notably, Auros- the continent on which Ulyssa resides- originates from an early name for the Rus. The "Golden Rus", Aur-rus, demonstrated that Barantium has always been the breadbasket of the kingdom. It is even said that the kingdoms of Barantium's ancient history are the oldest civilizations in Aevonhold. The people of Barantium (Barantines) are simple, often educated exclusively in their trade. Despite a serious countenance and conservatism which unite Ulyssa, they deviate with an adventurous spirit featured exclusively by them. Gambling (cock-fighting, dicing, tavern betting) as well as thrill seeking against natural forces (bull wrangling, bridge jumping) are more common. Bermandy Bordering Elterlein, the Berman culture is similar to it in some ways. They are the northernmost province in Ulyssa, and have fairer skin and hair than those more to the south. Bermans are the most ingenuous of their culture- salvaging ideas and constructing new mechanisms and technologies. Work ethic is meticulous. Much of the military technology used in Ulyssa originate in Bermandy. While they do not display the same level of arrogance or nationalistic pride as those of Elterlein, they retain a competitive spirit- not only among each other but against other provinces as well. Their workshops, community-supported locations of craft, rival the academies of Gallanon in architecture and engineering. Sies Sies, the last province to be incorporated under Ulyssian rule, consists of terrain similar to the nation of Peramul with verdant flora. Siecians have been rebellious toward totalitarian and absolute rule under Ulyssa, favoring independence or, acceptably, autonomous rule under the Ulyssan banner. They may use the term "provincials" to describe those within Ulyssa foreign to Sies. Siecians are highly involved in naval trade and shipbuilding. Siecians claim to be the first to build ships capable of crossing oceans and developing tools to navigate these waters. Many Siecians are more globally aware than their provincial counterparts. While the provinces divide their populace into three parts, Siecians stratify their population into 14 strict classes, each with various rules and conditions which bind or permit their activity. Siecians also value color, being a common motif in many aspects of Siecian culture. Their architecture is vivid with stained clay. Their clothing, while Ulyssian in style, consists of vibrant colors. The festivities, too, feature color as a primary theme. Taurum Taurum embodies the Ulyssian spirit wholeheartedly. Priding themselves in martial skill and discipline applies to both military units and civilian life. Fighting is not only an acceptable component of their culture, but encouraged in a diverse number of situations- sparring friends, settling disputes, application of justice. All Taurum citizens, including women, are expected to train in some sort of armament, and training is rigorously enforced. Gallanon The heart and founding province of the Ulyssian Empire, Gallanon produces both fantastic orators and military personnel. The province benefits disproportionately from the tribute it receives, allowing a greater number to attend formal education through state-sponsored academies. Gallonon produces philosophers, chroniclers, and leaders. It is also home to great amounts of non-magical research into fields such as alchemy, medicine, architecture, and mathematics. Military The Ulyssian military is world-renowned as the most highly disciplined and well-trained military in Aevonhold. Their military was formed in the Second Era, and hasn't changed much, if at all, since. Much of the military's infantry is made up of slaves. These men are slaves' children, taken from birth and raised harshly to be a tool of the empire. They are considered only a fourth of a person, and are treated worse than the animals the military uses, though any could buy freedom and full citizenship at any time. However, only a very, very small few choose to do so. Most consider themselves mere tools, and undeserving of freedom. Those who do buy freedom typically die soon after, finding themselves at the end of a Ulyssian blade. Officers and special units are made up by full Ulyssian citizens. Those looking to serve the military must undergo extensive training. Recruits are only accepted from young ages, between thirteen and eighteen. It is believed that younger recruits are easier to train, and the older one gets, the harder it will be to break them down to make flawless soldiers. The Venator A group of ruthless, brutal mage hunters, the Venator are feared and respected throughout Ulyssa. They are known for their employment of underhanded and brutal methods, such as throwing suspected mages into water to test for magic. They use special stones, mined in Ulyssa, that can detect the Arcane, as well as other quasi-Arcane substances. It's highly controversial whether or not these things count as magic, though the Venator continue to use them. Most know, when the Venator are involved, sticking your nose in could make you disappear.Category:Countries